Then He Kissed Me
by Madoma
Summary: Taking place in the 1960's, Sasuke Uchiha is a well bred eighteen year old boy with a hunger for trouble. One night at one of his parent's gatherings he is approached by tall, blond and handsome. When the stranger suddenly asks him for a dance, what is the young man to do? Find out. SongFic NaruSasu. OneShot


**A/N: Hey everyone! So, just to explain what's going on, at one point in this story, Naruto starts to sing. At this point, I would like to ask you to go to the website YouTube and type in 'Then He Kissed Me' by The Crystals. The first installment of the song is what he is singing. In the next chapter (when I finally type it up) the next installment of the song will be what is going on. I apologize if that seems to confuse everyone but I cannot have the song lyrics up. I thank you for your patience and I hope you like the story :) **

**Summary:**Taking place in the 1960's, Sasuke Uchiha is a well bred eighteen year old boy with a hunger for trouble. One night at one of his parent's gatherings he is approached by tall, blond and handsome. When the stranger suddenly asks him for a dance, what is the young man to do? Find out. SongFic. Naru/Sasu.

* * *

"I can't stand this. How much longer do you think we have to stay here before we can bug out without your old folks freakin' out?"

I looked towards my friend, leaning against the wall. Anyone who didn't know him would think he was just bored, but I knew he was anxious. I could see all the signs. "Not only were we late but we've only been here for twenty minutes and you're already complaining? I know you're lazy 'Maru but hang loose man. We show up, play nice, and then book it. What's got you on edge?"

"Later, Weasel alert."

"I heard that Mr. Nara. Now, my question is why the two of you have been hiding back here? Mother and Father are not happy. They expect more from you, little brother." I rolled my eyes. I'm eighteen years old now, why does he have to always call me that?

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"...Shikamaru."

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha both turned to the lazy young man, left eyebrows arched.

"What? Everyone's names were being called. I didn't want to feel left out." Itachi then turned toward his brother, a questioning look on his face. Sasuke just returned it with a smirk and a shake of his head.

Itachi shrugged "Whatever. Seriously though, Sasuke, I've already covered for you when Mother and Father saw you come in late. I will not help you when Father catches you in the darkest corner of the room, standing 'disturbingly' close to one of your closest male friends."

I could feel the blood drain from my face, Itachi just nodded. "Exactly, so I suggest that the two of you come out of your little hidey hole and play nice for a little while."

With that, Itachi left, leaving the two boys alone. They looked at each other and sighed. They knew the older Uchiha was right so they moved away from the corner and went in search of someone who wouldn't completely bore them.

* * *

"Get back here you delinquents! I'll call the police! I know what you look like!"

"Whatever chrome dome! Like you ever would!"

"...C-C-Chrome Dome?! I am _not_ bald!" He yelled after his two employees.

The two boys ran down the street, laughing and waving goodbye. When they finally stopped the brunet bent over, hands on his knees, panting, puffs of breath could be seen in the chilly air.

"Oh man. I thought he would fire us for sure. The man may be old, but he's a badass." He said, looking over towards his partner in crime. The blond stood up and leaned against a metal fence, rubbing his back, back and forth to get out an itch.

"Yeah, right. The Gramps knows he needs us. We're his best workers." A grin lighting up his face.

"Whatever you say Nar-"

"Keep it down Kiba!" the blond interrupted his brunette friend, grabbing him by the back of his jean jacket and pulling him down to the cold, hard ground.

"What the hell Naruto?! What are you doing?!" Kiba stage-whispered, trying to get his friend to let go. The blond had grabbed some of his hair and it felt as if he was trying to rip it all out.

Naruto noticed he was hurting his friend and let go, but placed his left hand on Kiba's head and turned it sharply to the right, forcing him to look straight and through the fence.

"Why are you getting ape on me bro? First it's like you're trying to make _me_ into a chrome dome, then you're about to snap my neck! What is going on?!"

"Shut up and look you dog loving moron!" Naruto hissed at him, making Kiba clench his teeth and look at what his blond, abusive, friend was so interested in.

All Naruto could do was stare. There, standing underneath a tree with the moon shining through the branches, was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever laid his eyes on. Hair so black it shone blue in the moonlight, skin as pale as the moon herself. Long legs, the right stretched out in front of the stranger, the left bent and resting against the tree. Big hands with long graceful fingers. The kind of hands that have never felt a day's worth of hard work. The kind of hands that will make a piano sing out its pleasure.

Naruto wished he was close enough to see the color of the man's eyes. Would they be brown, must like the bark of the tree he was leaning against? Would they be blue? Blue as his own even? No, if this man had blue eyes they would be dark...stormy, while Naruto was constantly complimented on his eyes rivaling the bluest skies.

He couldn't sit there and do nothing. Naruto realized that if he didn't see those eyes _right_ now, he would never again get the chance.

Naruto turned towards Kiba, his best friend and knew that what he was about to ask could send them into a world of pain. But you only live once, right?

* * *

I pulled a fag out of my pack and lit up, taking a drag and slowly blowing out. I felt a little bad for leaving Shikamaru to the flakes but I couldn't spend another minute in there. Just as I was about to take another pull, a deep voice stole me from my thoughts.

"Can I bum a smoke?" I tilted my head to the left and went still. There, standing beside me was an angel. I knew he wasn't a real angel of course. What kind of angel would ask for a fag? But that's exactly what he reminded me of. About two inches taller than my 6"0, golden hair that looked soft to the touch, possible because it looked like the stranger had tried to grease it up but the unruly locks refused to obey. It was his eyes, though, that caught my attention. It felt as if I were looking into a whirlwind of blue emotions. Eternally blue.

I shook my head a bit to clear my head and looked him over some more. He was starting to fidget; I'm taking too long to answer his question. Not that it matters, he can wait. It's obvious he doesn't belong here. He may look like fine wine, but he was rough around the edges. The grease in his hair was the most obvious, the red in his face from the cold air made the three scars on each cheek more pronounced. I could see his jacket was well warn from years of use. Shoes scuffed from work, stained jeans, possibly from work as well.

"Can I get that smoke or what?" I could hear the impatience in his voice. I smirked.

"And what makes you think I would ever give you one?" I looked up at him which irritated me a little, I was so used to looking down on people.

"Because I asked nicely?" my blond angel answered a grin on his face. I sucked in a breath. I didn't think he could look any better than he already did but that smile...I don't know what to say about it. It was everything and nothing. A show of straight white teeth yet...

"You okay?" he asked. I could see his eyes fill with concern. "You may want to go inside. It's chilly out here." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the information, ditz. I hadn't realized, especially when you come along with the cold on your cheeks and chattering teeth." Those blue eyes that were looking at me with such concern were now glaring at me. Now, for someone like me who lived with a family like mine, I knew how to deal with glares. Not only was his weak, but it didn't suit his face.

"Don't do that. You're a fox, it doesn't suit you." Damn. His eyes widened for a second then a sly grin replaced the 'harsh' look on his face before he came closer to me, his face only inches from me.

"You think I'm a fox, do you?"

"Yes well...with a smile like that and those scars, it's kind of hard not to now is it?" Hah, take that ditz. I could see him cringe but the smile stayed intact. I thought I had ruined the moment until music started to flow out the doors into the yard.

"...do you want to dance?" Did those words really just come out of that beautiful mouth?

"Dance? You and me? You've got to be kidding. We're male and-" Before I knew it he grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the shadows and pressed my body closer to his. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as he held me in his arms. His body felt so nice and warm. Strong. I sighed as he started to sway. I didn't pull away. It was as if my body was not listening to what my brain was screaming.

As we stood there, I could hear him start to sing. He may look like an angel, but he definitely didn't sing like one. But that didn't matter. He voice was warm and gentle and warm against my ear.

We stopped dancing. He moved back a little and tilted my face up with his finger. We looked at each other for what felt like forever before he slowly bent down and capture my lips in one of the sweetest kisses I've ever received. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist as I lifted my arms up and grasped his neck, playing with the baby hair at the back of his head, feeling the softness that I knew would be there.

Our kiss ended when I heard Shikamaru calling my name. He sounded annoyed and for 'Maru to feel anything other than dull was a feat. My angel slowly pulled away from me and cupped my cheek.

"Sasuke." My name has never sounded so beautiful.

"You know my name, it's only common courtesy to give me yours" He smirked at me and opened his mouth to answer when I heard a bark. Well, what sounded like a bark.

"Naruto! Get your ass over here would ya?! There are people looking around ya ditz!" I couldn't see the one talking but I knew he was annoying just from the sound of his voice.

"You think I'm an airhead? I know! Give me a minute!" My blond, Naruto, turned back towards me and smiled.

"Guess that answers your question, huh?" I smiled. I don't do it often, so it came as a shock even to me. But it seems that I will be doing many uncharacteristic when this man is around.

"Yes. Naruto." He grinned at me and pulled me in for one more kiss. I pulled away when I heard stomping and cursing. I peeked over Naruto's shoulder to see who could be making such a racket and pulled Naruto aside just before his friend crashed into the both of us.

Naruto moved towards his friend and helped him up. He was about 5"10 5"11 with greased back brown hair, chocolate eyes and two upside-down triangle tattoos, one on each cheek.

"Kiba, Sasuke. Sasuke, Kiba. Now that that's over, when can I see you again?" He pulled me towards him again and I blushed...again. Seriously, this was getting ridiculous now.

"Who says I want to see you again?" I bit out. I hated and loved the way he made me feel. It was confusing me. I hated being confused.

He looked hurt for a moment before staring at me straight in the eye and saying "There's no way you can stand there and tell me you felt nothing. That you feel nothing when I look at you, when I hold you."

Those last two words were so quiet I could barely hear them. But I did. And I knew I couldn't lie to this angel.

"..I'm sorry. I'm just so confused I-"

"Sasuke, I swear to God when I find you, you better run you candy ass bastard!"

"You're friend doesn't seem too happy." Naruto said, laughter in his eyes. I smiled up and him. "I'll come find you, yeah?" I nodded. Not knowing what to say. He just smiled one last time at me before he was gone.

I stood there, frozen in place for another five minutes before Shikamaru found me.

"You better have a good reason for leaving me with them old chicks you!" he stopped. I could feel his eyes searching me. Shikamaru Nara may be one of the laziest people I know, but he was a bona fide genius.

"Please don't profile me right now, 'Maru. I've had a long night." I said as I began walking towards him and the house. He grabbed my hand and pulled back.

"Christ, Sas, you're freezing! How long have you been out here exactly?!"

"Am I? That's odd...I feel very warm" I looked at him and smiled. I don't believe I've ever seen Shikamaru shocked before.

"I'm going in, gotta catch some Z's. You staying?" I looked over my shoulder and asked him. He just nodded and followed after me.

The last thing I saw before falling asleep that night was a beautiful blue-eyed angel.

* * *

**To anyone who has read some of my other stories, yes, I do prefer old music. I grew up listening to music from the 60's, and of course the 90's ;) Haha  
When I wrote SongFics I'll only ever do them with songs from those years. Unless someone were to ask me to write a story for a certain song, you're going to have to deal with my odd taste in music :) **

**So yeah...I wrote this in the summer but never posted it because I didn't know what to do from this point on.  
If you listen to the song, it goes on about their dating life to when they get married.  
So I don't know if I should continue it, or just leave it as it is.  
Let me know what you think!  
**

**If you have any questions, just message me or leave them in your reviews**


End file.
